Computers and computing systems have impacted nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc.
Mixed-reality computer systems, including virtual-reality systems and augmented-reality systems, have recently received significant interest for their ability to create immersive experiences for users. Conventional augmented-reality systems create an augmented reality scenario by visually presenting virtual objects in the real world. In contrast, conventional virtual-reality systems create a more immersive experience such that a user's entire view is obstructed by a virtual world. As used herein, mixed-reality, augmented-reality, and virtual-reality systems are described and referenced interchangeably. In general, however, “mixed-reality” will be used to broadly describe the various technologies. Unless specifically stated or unless specifically required, as understood by one of skill in the art, the descriptions herein apply equally to any type of mixed-reality system, including augmented-reality systems, virtual-reality systems, and/or any other similar system capable of displaying virtual objects to a user.
Continued advances in hardware capabilities and rendering technologies have greatly increased the realism of virtual objects and scenes displayed to a user within a mixed-reality environment. For example, in mixed-reality environments, virtual objects can be placed within the real world in such a way as to give the impression that the virtual object is part of the real world. As a user moves around within the real world, the mixed-reality environment automatically updates so that the user is provided with the proper perspective and view of the virtual object; this mixed-reality environment is referred to as a scene.
Immersing a user into a mixed-reality environment creates many challenges and difficulties that extend beyond the mere presentation of a scenario to a user. For example, there is significant interest in the field regarding technologies that allow a user to interact with virtual objects in a mixed-reality scenario. Various systems and methods are used to provide this interactive ability to the users.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.